


Oh You've Got to be Kidding

by Pancakesaredelicious



Series: Cracktastic Prompt Fills [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Gen, Prompt Fill, my friends are little shits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9165724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pancakesaredelicious/pseuds/Pancakesaredelicious
Summary: Stephen Strange was doubtful of anything mystical. However, he definitely wasn’t expecting this. After traveling to Kathmandu, wandering the streets for days, and finally stumbling upon Mordo, she was not what he was expecting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ...Why am I friends with you people? This is going by the movie by the way because I have a depressing lack of knowledge when it comes to the comics.
> 
> Writing Prompt from @lonely-dryad: Doctor Strange, but the ancient one is Betty White…

Stephen Strange was doubtful of anything mystical. However, he definitely wasn’t expecting this. After traveling to Kathmandu, wandering the streets for days, and finally stumbling upon Mordo,  _ she _ was not what he was expecting.

Not.

At. 

All.

“Hello, Mr.Strange.” The small, elderly woman greeted. Her hair was white and curled, softly bouncing as she tilted her head. She was much shorter than him, a good six inches at least.

Strange swigged some of the tea she had offered him.  _ If only this was something much stronger about now. _ He wished to himself. 

“ _ Doctor _ ” Strange insisted. 

“No, no,  _ I’m _ not the Doctor.” She retorted. Strange felt a twitch begin to develop in his right eye. 

“Yes, no-I know that.” Strange stumbled over his words. “Why are  _ you _ here? Where’s the Ancient One?” he demanded. 

Light blue eyes twinkled at him as she smiled. The woman took a sip of her tea and stared at him expectantly. 

“No,” Strange argued. She smiled wider. “You must be joking.”

“She is not, at least not in this,” Mordo told him. 

“You know what?” Strange asked rhetorically. “Nope, not doing this.” He set the teacup down a bit more firmly than was necessary. “I came here to get my hands healed,” Strange grumbled as he walked past the Ancient One. “Not to be mocked by an aging celebrity whom most people think is already de-.”

He didn’t get to finish his sentence. Gold light crackled around the Ancient One as she slammed her hand into Strange’s chest.

Light and color and sound swirled and mixed. Strange’s entire being was scrambled, rearranged and then put back together. He heard the Ancient One speaking, laughing at his lack of understanding of how  _ small  _ his view of the world was. 

Strange collapsed onto the chair behind him.

“Alright,” He gasped. “So Betty White’s the Ancient One.” 

Betty White raised her teacup in a toast.   

“Are the other Golden Girls…?” Strange inquired. The Ancient One grinned.

“Oh yes, they’re at the other Sanctums at the moment, though.” She explained. “Now, Mr. Strange,” Her eyes glinted as Stephen frowned. “Would you like to learn magic?”


End file.
